


Couching

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-typical night in the Bean/Mortensen household, cuddling on the couch.  Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/) in [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/), for her prompt "cuddling on the couch." The poem Viggo is reading is J.D. McClatchy's _Apollo and Hyacinthus_.

  
They hadn't done this for a while, Sean realized, and he missed it. Most nights, one or the other of them was too tired and simply collapsed in bed after dinner; somewhat rarer were the frantic "must have you now" moments that led to *both* of them being exhausted... though pleasantly so. Cuddling on the couch was...nice. Very nice.  
He smiled and kissed the top of Viggo's head, carding his fingers through the short hair, beginning to go grey at the temples. Viggo purred and pressed his head into Sean's hand like a cat; Sean chuckled, and got a "what?" look upwards.  
"Who needs a cat--I've got you!"  
Viggo grinned. "True. And I have the advantage of not having fish-breath. Not to mention no barbs in uncomfortable places."  
It took Sean a minute--and then he wasn't sure whether to giggle hysterically or recoil... so he did both, dumping Viggo on the floor to get back for the comment and then laughing until *he* had to hold on to the couch.  
Viggo threw a *look* over his shoulder, and then grinned and slid right back where he'd been, tucked against Sean, and nudged Sean's hand back into his hair. Sean grinned, and obliged. He liked petting Viggo, and Viggo enjoyed it, so why not?  
Viggo began to read aloud from the book of poetry he'd been perusing; poets rewriting Ovid, if Sean remembered correctly. Not entirely his taste, but he could listen to Viggo read anything.

"Guilt's dirty hands, memory's kitchen sink...  
It's bad faith makes immortal love.  
Take a closer look at Hyacinth.

Dark bud-tight curls and poppy-seed stubble,  
The skin over his cheekbones pale as poison  
Slowly dripped from eye to eye,

And a crotch that whispers its single secret  
Even from behind the waiter's apron.  
He's pouting now, staring at the traffic."

"'Whispers its single secret,' huh, Vig? I think yours is doing more than whispering." There was a noticeable bulge showing in Viggo's sweats. Sean could only hope it was due more to his presence than the poetry.  
Viggo grinned over his shoulder and kept reading.  
Well, dammit, that was tantamount to a challenge. Sean slid gently out from under Viggo, and maneuvered so that he could reach Viggo's sweats. Viggo's reading stuttered for a moment.  
"No, no, keep reading." Sean knew the grin on his face was evil--Viggo gulped, and went back to the poem.

"Every year there's a new one at the bar  
Sprung from whatever nowhere -- the country,  
The islands, the middle west...

The old man at the far corner table, decades ago  
Called by his critics 'the sun god  
Of our poetry', sits stirring"

"Stirring" broke off into a gurgle as Sean slid Viggo's sweats down his hips, baring a half-hard cock. A long lick interrupted the next stanza:  
"A third coffee and an opening line...agh, _Sean!_"  
Sean grinned. "Keep reading, Vig," and dropped his head again, this time taking Viggo deep.

"Something like _So often you renew  
Yourself_ or _You and I resemble_"

"I'm going to resemble a man with blue balls if you don't...ah, _fuck!_" as Sean sucks hard and slips one finger into Viggo. He jackknifes for a minute, nearly drops the book, but recovers as Sean glances up at him with a "well?" expression. Deep breath, and he goes back to the poetry.

"_~~Nothing else~~ every other pair of lovers._  
The grease stain on his left sleeve  
Winks as the lights come..... SEAN!"

Sean grins and swallows, again and again until Viggo has slumped panting to the couch. "Nice timing on that last line, Vig," he says, levering up. "Move over."  
"I think you broke me." Viggo groans, but moves enough for Sean to slide back behind him.  
Sean slides his fingers back into Viggo's hair, and closes the book. Soon, the gentle purr becomes a gentle snore.  
_Yep,_ he thinks, _we really should cuddle on the couch more often._  



End file.
